


Forever Apart, But Always Together

by addicted_2_manga



Series: The Star-Crossed Lovers of Servamp [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everything wrong in the Servamp universe is Touma's fault, It's Touma's fault Tsukuni ain't canon, It's all Touma's fault they aren't together, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Smut as shameless as Tsurugi, They cum at the same time, They're thinking of each other at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: It may have been a long time for ex-partners Tsurugi and Mikuni, but has their bond really weakened?





	Forever Apart, But Always Together

One Night at C3:

   What Tsurugi liked most about trip hop was the complete way it engulfed his senses, almost like possession, or like Tōma. Unlike Tōma, however, the music offered an escape instead of seizing complete control. Once he was fully under it’s spell, Tsurugi was no longer trapped inside his deceptively cozy cell of a room at C3. At the moment, he laid comfortably on his back, over the covers, hands resting beneath his head and his eyes lightly shut, his mind swimming in an ocean of sound as a new track swept out through his headphones directly into his waiting ears. The stuttering electronic beat made him feel as if his whole being were in a loop, being tugged back and forth until at last he was gently let free.

  
   “Love/ It was enough to recognize.” The words reverberated around him in space, seeming both far away and intimately near. “To see/ I was the reason you feel sick inside.” A warm, blurry image formed in his head then- amber eyes, a few shades darker than Tsurugi’s own, golden locks, a delightfully twisted smile that everyone but Tsurugi mistook as warm and benevolent. There was no great upheaval of emotion at the unbidden thought of Mikuni. Tsurugi was happy to let the memories drift through his mind as he continued to fall endlessly back through soft layers of consciousness.

  
   “You were the car I crashed/ Now you’re burning alive.” Tsurugi languidly mused in his sensory free-fall. He supposed 'ablaze' was an adjective that could very well be applied to both himself and Mikuni, but it was impossible to tell who had truly incinerated who, and how badly scorched either one of them had already been prior to their first meeting. Tsurugi never felt a real need to dwell on it, he’d always been perfectly content to just take Mikuni’s money and be used as his ex-partner had seen fit.

  
   ”Fall in need/ I let you bleed.” It was no secret to Tsurugi that Mikuni called ahead every time he had business at C3, to make sure there’d be no chance of the two of them crossing paths. It tickled more than his sense of humour. He knew why Mikuni was so eager to avoid him. The two of them had always been a combustible force, the precarious passion always festering just below the surface. Mikuni had been truthful once, admitting to Tsurugi “it’s either fuck you or kill you, and I’m always so indecisive”.

   At that fleeting memory, a soft laugh escaped Tsurugi’s lips and a satisfied smile unfurled across his face. He was fully aware of the need that had gathered in his loins, but he felt no rush to seek release. Truthfully, he loved the sweet agony of denial. Forcing himself to wait as the desire grew more and more urgent just made the eventual climax that much more explosive. He hardly hid the fact that his body seemed to crave just the right amount of pain, just the right kind. It had taken them both some time and some trial and error, but Mikuni had become quite masterful at doling out the punishments by the time he’d so unceremoniously left Tsurugi and C3 behind.  
   

   “Kuni-chan, it hurts.” Tsurugi whispered to himself, remembering how mad he could drive his ex-partner if he uttered those words at just the right time, in just the right tone. He absently brought a hand up to his mouth, biting down on the pad of his thumb, licking the smooth keratin of his thumbnail, pushing his bottom lip up against his finger, and luxuriating in the wonderful dull ache welling up inside him.  
   “Just a little longer now.” He thought as he slipped his headphones off with his free hand and rolled onto his side.

 

Meanwhile, Outside the Land of Nod:

   As Mikuni waked up to his storefront, his face took on a certain shade of furious. If he could hear music this clearly out in the street, he could only imagine how loud it would be once he was on the other side of the door. It was all too much; Johannes practically lived on the edge of Mikuni’s last nerve.

   "If only he weren’t so useful.” The shop keep grumbled to himself. Jeje, draped casually over Mikuni’s shoulders, as he often was in his snake form, raised his head and seemed to nod in agreement. Johannes had recently gone abroad for some research and it looked like he was back. Mikuni almost would’ve preferred it if the scholar had made his return known with another beaker of “Doll’s Head Juice”- Poor Violeta- rather than this public nuisance. The music assaulted his ears the moment he stepped inside, even through the barrier of the revolving mirrored door that hid both Johannes’ lab and Mikuni’s private library.  
   "Bagpipes?” He asked himself, closing and locking the door behind him. “Bagpipes AND power chords. This is ridiculous.” He groused as he stalked over and poked his head into the back room. “Johann, turn it down before somebody lodges a complaint! I have a business to run here!”

   "Ah, Miku-Miku, you’re here?” came the reply as the music was thankfully turned down.  
   "Yeah, keep it down. I’m going to bed.” Mikuni pulled his head back out and strode across the store to the back door. Outside was a staircase leading up to his living quarters above the shop.

   Closing the door, he kicked off his boots, relishing the dull “thunk” as they landed on the wooden floor. To him, that sound heralded the end of a long day. He shrugged off his backpack, switching his precious Abel from arm to arm as he did so, and letting the pack fall to the floor. He felt a vibrating tickle against his Adam’s apple- a signal from Jeje. Mikuni paused to allow his servamp the chance to get down. The black serpent undulated downwards, wrapping around Mikuni’s torso and then his leg as he made his descent. Once on the ground, he slithered off casually to find a dark, cozy niche to relax in while Mikuni got ready to turn in. The weary antiques dealer slipped out of his vest, removed his hat, and hung both on a hook by the door. Absently massaging the muscle between his shoulder blades, he drifted into the bathroom to wash up and change into his pajamas.

   Mikuni lay stretched out along his bed; Jeje coiled in a loose ball atop his chest, and contemplated the ceiling. His fingers moving by what had become muscle memory, Mikuni enjoyed the cool, silken feel of his servamp’s reptilian scales as his mind wandered. His fingers stopped and his mouth twitched in annoyance as he realized his mind had wandered straight to Tsurugi. He’d spotted him out in town earlier. It must have been a day off for the Tsukimitsu Trio, because Tsurugi was lacking his work jacket and Jun’s son was with them. Takuto had been at that moment, in fact, happily cradled in Tsurugi’s arms, giving “Churugi” an enthusiastic squeeze. The look on Tsurugi’s face just then had seared itself into Mikuni’s memory before he could even think. His thin, black eyebrows arched playfully, his eyes- lightly shut- formed joyful curves of thick, long lashes, and Mikuni didn’t even need to be close enough to see to know that Tsurugi’s nose crinkled attractively to match the toothy and clearly genuine grin spread across his face. It had just been a fleeting glance, of course, as Mikuni walked past unnoticed, but it had felt like an eternity, because Tsurugi had looked so…  
   

   “happy.” Mikuni sighed; turning his head to throw a quick glance over at Abel perched prettily on his nightstand, as if for reassurance. Sensing the shift in his eve’s mood, Jeje slowly unwound himself and slithered off to find a nice nook to hole up in. Barely noticing the sudden lightness on his chest, Mikuni let his hand fall back down to rest. That look of pure joy had always been a remarkably rare one for Tsurugi to wear, and what a shame that was, for it was also a remarkably stunning one that Mikuni had secretly craved. The former C3 member mused that it’s exactly what his ex-partner would look like most of the time if only he could break free from the evil man that held such a fearsome power over him.

   "Tōma.” Mikuni hissed under his breath, glowering at the ceiling. He didn’t think he could ever hate anyone more than he hated that man- the one barrier that had truly kept him and Tsurugi apart. That wretched face was the last thing Mikuni wanted to see in his mind just then. Irritated, he brought his hands up and kneaded them into his hair, grabbing hold of the locks and closing his eyes, trying to focus on anything but Tōma.

   Other images flooded his brain then. The ones he worked so hard to repress most of the time: The way Tsurugi’s delicate, nimble fingers would tug and play with the black choker around his neck as the shameless magician would rake his searing gaze up and down Mikuni, unconsciously licking his lips. Tsurugi with a warm rose blush on his cheeks and his lustrous amber eyes, shaded with dark desire, peeking up at Mikuni through the curl of his long, full lashes. The scars that Mikuni found surprisingly beautiful slick with sweat, the back they covered arched so gloriously underneath him, the damp raven locks at Tsurugi’s nape twisted tightly around his fingers, forcing Tsurugi’s head up at what surely must’ve been an uncomfortable angle. Tsurugi’s flushed face, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, brow furrowed, nose wrinkled, and teeth mindlessly biting and scraping along his full bottom lip until, eventually, a hand flies up and Tsurugi starts biting and sucking on his own fingers. Mikuni could even hear the echoes of Tsurugi’s deep, throaty moans, uncontrolled keening cries, and how addictive his own name sounded, crashing out from Tsurugi’s beautiful mouth on waves of pleasure.

   A thick, desperate groan escaped Mikuni’s mouth as his eyes shot open. He let go of his hair, which he had unwittingly gripped harder and harder until he was tugging on it almost painfully. He huffed at the feeling of his hardening dick pulsing with need. Scanning the room, almost as if he expected his magic bootlicker to suddenly materialize with the express purpose of helping him with the present situation, Mikuni tentatively reached down and slipped a hand inside the waistband of his sweatpants. He hummed contentedly at the tantalizing feeling of his fingertips grazing the underside of his swollen length. He let his eyes fall shut once more and imagined it was the tip of Tsurugi’s tongue instead of his own fingers. The man had always been shameless and knew just how to tease him right to the edge.  
   

   “Enough, Tsurugi.” he whispered once he was fully hard, opening his eyes and staying his hand so he could roughly pull down his sweats. In his eager rush, Mikuni bothered only to shove them down far enough to free his waiting member. Taking a firm hold of himself, Mikuni began to stroke up and down, slowly at first, applying more pressure on the downward strokes and easing his hold as he moved his hand upwards. His eyes falling shut once more, he allowed his memory free reign and a virtual picture show began to flash across his mind’s eye. Tsurugi had always given the best head. Just remembering the wet heat of his mouth, the slick suction when he would hollow his cheeks, the lightest grazing of Tsurugi’s teeth, and the way that magic man would follow his mouth with a twist of his hands and lick his leaking slit was enough to make Mikuni’s head wet with precum. He gasped loudly at the tantalizing sensation as he flicked his thumb over his tip, spreading the precum to slick himself up as much as he could.

   Letting loose a decadent moan, he began pumping himself faster and brought his other and down to cup and tease his sac. It wouldn’t be long now. It never did take him much time to finish when he permitted himself to drown in the memories of his former lover. His erratic breath felt hot against his lips and the throaty moans that had been escaping his panting mouth soon turned to a hungry chant of “good, Tsurugi, so good”. Mikuni felt the telltale tremor travel down his body. He cupped his sac close to his groin and gave himself one final, tight stroke downwards. Thick ropes of cum shot up onto his belly and chest as one last “Tsurugi” escaped his mouth on a shaky, satiated breath.

 

Back at C3:

   Almost as if he were connected to his ex-partner on a telepathic level, Tsurugi came over himself with an excessively lewd squeal of Mikuni’s name at that same moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a posting challenge in my Servamp Amino. I had to write a fan fic one day. I wrote the "one night at C3" bit (minus Tsurugi feeling a certain way after thinking about his Kuni-chan > .>). Later on, I got the idea in my head to write a Mikuni scene and thought it would be cute if they were thinking of each other at the same time. And thus, this was conceived. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and don't be shy- leave feedback :D
> 
> Here is the song Tsurugi was chilling to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsQjC5zVnt8


End file.
